Bactroban® (2% mupirocin) ointment and Bactroban® (2% calcium mupirocin) cream and ointment are marketed by GlaxoSmithKline for the treatment of furuncle, impetigo and wounds that have become infected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,656 (Hui et al.) describes an antibacterial composition for topical administration comprising: from about 0.5% to about 10% of an antibacterial compound, from about 1% to about 30% of a non water soluble polymeric composition, from about 0.5% to about 40% of a plasticizer, and from about 50% to about 95% of a solvent (such as ethanol or isopropanol). Upon topical application of the antibacterial composition, the solvent will evaporate and leave a thin protective film of polymeric composition which retains the antibacterial compound against the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,250 (Tomlinson et al.) describes topical compositions comprising at least one rate modulating polymer, a volatile solvent and at least one physiologically active agent. Tomlinson discloses compositions comprising a hydrophilic polymer and a hydrophobic polymer selected to modulate the rate of release of the active agent. The compositions comprise greater than 50% volatile solvent. A high level of volatile solvent is desirable in as much as it will solubilize the hydrophobic polymer and evaporate to leave a polymeric film on the surface of the skin. However, a high level of volatile solvent has the potential disadvantage of irritating the skin, particularly on open wounds or lesions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,683 (Jezior) describes a dermal barrier composition which comprises water, a hydrophilic polymer emulsion and a hydrophobic polymer emulsion. The dermal barrier composition is moisture activated, and remains inert until the hydrophobic and hydrophilic polymer emulsions contact a suitable substrate such as human skin. The dermal barrier composition is itself an emulsion, and may contain a biocidal agent for treatment of a skin disorder or condition. The dermal barrier composition may also contain other active agents such as sunscreens, insect repellents and fungicides. The composition does not contain a volatile solvent.
US Published Application No. 2005/0175641 (Deo et al.) describes topical compositions comprising at least one physiologically active agent, a volatile solvent, and ethyl cellulose as a hydrophobic polymer, along with a hydrophilic polymer. The volatile solvent is present in an amount of greater than 50% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,366 (Friedman et al.) describes a therapeutic nail varnish comprising a pharmaceutically active agent, a humectant, water, less than about 7.5% by weight of a polymeric film forming agent, at least one additional excipient, and a solvent system including at least one volatile solvent. Friedman et al. discloses pharmaceutically active agents which are antifungal agents, such as naftifine or terbinafine. The nail varnish may further comprise a second active ingredient, such as clobetasol.
There remains a need in the art for topical preparations that are able to deliver an active agent, particularly an antibacterial, to the surface of the skin in a controlled manner and without irritation. Furthermore, it is desirable that such a preparation would be cosmetically elegant, and rapidly dry after topical application to leave a film on the surface of the skin. The present invention is believed to address these unmet needs.